The present invention relates generally to preknotted adjustable neckties and, more particularly to a preknotted adjustable necktie formed of fabric material and containing no rigid materials in the knot.
Heretofore, neckties were tied each time they were worn. When a necktie is tied and untied, the area where the knot is formed often becomes wrinkled or distorted. In addition, the user seldom ties the same knot each time, leading to misshaped knots. There have been at least two solutions to these problems: the clip on necktie, and the necktie having a pre-tied knot which fits around the user""s neck and is adjustable by a means of a slidable zipper. Such neckties are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,698, 4,656,672, 4,89,7887 and 5,048,127. These patents generally disclose a knot portion with a rigid plate member and a neck loop with a zipper sewn in slidably attached to the knot portion to adjust the size of the loop to fit around a user""s neck. However, these pre-tied neckties use rigid materials in the knot and zippers which tend to break, are uncomfortable to wear and tend to loosen during use.
The present invention provides a preknotted adjustable necktie comprising a front outer tie portion, a knot portion with an opening therethrough, and an adjustable neck embracing loop extending through the opening in said knot portion. The knot portion is formed of fabric material and contains no rigid materials, the knot portion having an outer knot segment attached on its vertically extending side edges to an inner knot segment, with one end of the neck embracing loop attached to a first side of the inner knot segment and the other end of the neck embracing loop extending through a guide loop attached to the first side of the inner knot segment, with the front outer tie portion attached to the other side of the inner knot segment, and with the outer knot segment being attached at its opposing side edges forming the opening through the knot portion.
The present invention also provides a process for forming this preknotted adjustable necktie by: forming from a fabric material the front outer tie portion as an elongated tie shaped strip, a knot portion having an outer knot segment and an inner knot segment, and a neck embracing loop; attaching a guide loop to a first side of the inner knot segment; attaching one end of the neck embracing loop to the first side of the inner knot segment and inserting the other end of the neck embracing loop through the guide loop; attaching the front outer tie portion to the other side of the inner knot segment; attaching the vertically extending side edges of the outer knot segment to the inner knot segment; and attaching the opposing side edges of the outer knot segment forming the knot portion with an opening therethrough.